Luke's Diary
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Perang Olympus sudah berakhir. Percy mendapat kiriman dari Hermes berupa sebuah buku. Tapi, saat ia membacanya... / Thanks for understanding me, Percy. I love you... / Dedicated for FID#5 / Warning: OOC, slash, Lukercy, etc. / Setting setelah The Last Olympian.


Luke's Diary

* * *

_Dedicated for Fujodanshi Indepence Day #5 (FID #5)._

_Disclaimer: Percy belongs to Luke. #slapped Mereka punya Rick Riordan kok..._

_Warning: OOC, slash, Lukercy, ect._

_Hope ya like this (absurd) fict._

* * *

Percy menatap langit-langit kabinnya dengan kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh perang yang baru berakhir satu minggu yang lalu, di mana perang dimenangkan oleh pihak dewa-dewi _Olympus_. Itu pun berkat dirinya...

_...dan Luke._

Percy mendesah. Nama itu telah membuat ingatan akan kematian pemuda yang pernah menjadi penghianat itu menguat di otaknya. Ingatan yang manis, sekaligus pahit tentang pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Oh, ya, _readers_, kalian tidak salah baca. Percy sangat amat mencintai putra Hermes itu. Meski pada awalnya dia yakin bahwa rasa cintanya pada Luke hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"_Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...don't let it happen again."_

Saat-saat terakhir Luke masih hidup. Percy sempat patah hati karena mengira kalau Luke menyukai bocah Nakamura yang merupakan letnan dari pemuda berambut emas itu. Oke, tepatnya letnan Kronos yang berada dalam tubuh Luke. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Luke mengatakan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Percy saat akhir perang kemarin. Saat itu, Luke berbaring di pangkuan Percy, sekarat setelah berhasil menghentikan Kronos untuk bangkit sepenuhnya. Walaupun terputus-putus, Luke mengatakannya...

"_Did you...did you love me?"_

Rasanya jantung Percy nyaris terhenti saat Luke mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap lurus matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Percy mengangguk.

"_Yes, Luke, I love you..."_

Percy memejamkan matanya. Separuh dari dirinya masih ingin mengingat saat itu, saat-saat di mana akhirnya dia dapat menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, separuh dirinya yang lain tidak ingin mengingat saat itu, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Luke yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya.

Dia tidak ingin berharap lebih terhadap pertanyaan Luke saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya, eh?"

Percy langsung terduduk, dan mendapati ada orang lain—dewa, tepatnya—di sana. Dengan seragam coklat, celana pendek, dan sepatu olahraganya yang khas, Percy langsung mengenali dewa itu. Hermes, dewa pencuri, dengan wujud manusianya.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Percy heran.

Hermes menghela nafas, "Kau tahu yang kumaksud kan?"

"Apa sejelas itu?" Hermes mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Percy. "Jadi, ada apa anda kemari?"

Hermes menyerahkan suatu buku bersampul kulit hijau yang kelihatannya sudah lama. Percy mengambilnya dengan rasa heran.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kiriman untukmu," kata Hermes santai, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat suram. "Selama ini, 'dia' selalu membawanya. Sampai, 'dia' menyerahkan ini padaku agar diberikan padamu. Aku ingin segera menyerahkannya padamu. Tapi, dengan semua yang terjadi—"

Hermes mengangkat kedua bahunya. Percy menunduk, menatap buku itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengirim—" Percy menatap ke depannya, tapi sang dewa sudah menghilang.

Percy bengong sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. _Para dewa selalu muncul dan menghilang seenaknya, _pikirnya.

Tapi, buku yang kini ada dalam genggamannya lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dia langsung membuka buku itu dan langsung tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku itu.

* * *

**Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apakah bisa konsisten menulis catatan harian. Soalnya, kehidupanku lumayan ruwet. Namun, aku sudah janji pada si pria tua akan berusaha. Setelah—**

* * *

Meskipun susah payah membacanya, tapi Percy sangat mengenal seseorang yang memiliki tulisan tangan seperti itu. Luke. Dengan tangan bergetar, Percy membaca buku itu. Isinya merupakan kejadian-kejadian penting yang Luke sempat catat di buku itu. Tentang Hal, Thalia, Annabeth, kemarahannya kepada dewa-dewi Olympus, Ethan (oh, Percy lumayan cemburu saat membacanya), dan masih banyak lagi. Percy hampir saja menghentikan bacaannya karena pusing kalau saja tidak membuka halaman selanjutnya.

* * *

**Perkemahan kedatangan pekemah baru. Namanya Percy Jackson. Seperti biasa, dia ditempatkan di kabinku. Sekilas, dia sama seperti blasteran lainnya. Tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua dewanya. Hal biasa yang selalu membuatku kesal. Tapi, saat aku melihat matanya, rasanya aku seperti terhanyut ke dalam matanya.**

**Apa aku menyukainya?**

* * *

Jantung Percy berdegup dua kali lebih kencang saat membacanya. Saat dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, dia menemukan bahwa Luke banyak bercerita tentangnya. Betapa Percy sangat spesial bagi pemuda berambut _blonde _itu, saat mereka berlatih bersama, dan sebagainya. Tapi, Luke juga menulis tentang saat permainan tangkap bendera, monster yang mendadak muncul di perkemahan, Kronos, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Percy membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kelihatannya, itu catatan terakhir yang ditulis Luke sebelum dia akhirnya pergi dari perkemahan.

* * *

**Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengajaknya ke pihak Kronos? Tapi aku tidak ingin dia berakhir menderita sepertiku. Atau, membiarkannya di perkemahan? Tapi, kalau aku membiarkannya di perkemahan, cepat atau lambat Kronos akan memerintahkanku untuk membunuhnya.**

**Aku…aku harus memilih. Dan aku yakin, apapun pilihanku, aku akan menyesalinya. Tapi kuharap aku mengambil keputusan yang benar.**

**Maafkan aku Percy, tapi aku harus melakukannya.**

**Itu lebih baik dibandingkan kau harus menyaksikan mimpi buruk dari Kronos menjadi kenyataan.**

* * *

_Tes… _Percy meraba wajahnya yang terasa basah dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menangis, Percy sadar akan hal itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Percy sudah tidak mampu menahan beban yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Terutama…setelah membaca buku harian Luke.

"Luke…kenapa…" desisnya.

Separuh diri Percy ingin menghentikan membaca _diary _Luke, tapi entah kenapa Percy malah melanjutkan membaca _diary_ itu.

* * *

**Sekarang aku mengerti tentang masa depan yang dilihat Hal. Tentang diriku, dan juga masa depan Thalia. Jujur, aku marah kepada para dewa karena 'kematian' Thalia. Thalia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku akan membalaskan 'kematian'nya. Karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Kronos.**

**Tapi, tanpa adanya Percy...**

* * *

Percy membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Semakin lama, tulisan Luke semakin berantakan dan sedikit.

* * *

**Lagi-lagi Kronos menghukumku melalui mimpi buruk. Kali ini, dia memperlihatkanku tentang Percy yang disiksa oleh Kronos. Itu hanya ilusi, aku tahu itu. Tapi, melihat tubuhnya yang terkapar, penuh dengan luka dan darah, nyaris membuatku gila.**

**Padahal aku hanya ingin dapat mencintainya saja. Tapi Kronos mengatakan bahwa rasa cinta itu hanya akan menghambat rencana kami.**

* * *

Percy sekarang mengerti semuanya. Tentang perasaan Luke, semua penderitaannya selama berada di pihak Kronos. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah berakhir...

_Pluk! _Selembar kertas jatuh ke lantai kabin. Kelihatannya kertas itu sebelumnya terselip di bagian belakang buku itu, karena itu Percy tidak menyadari keberadaan kertas itu. Percy langsung memungut kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

* * *

**Percy, kalau kau membaca ini, artinya Kronos sudah mengambil alih tubuhku. Tapi, aku berharap kau dapat mengalahkannya, meskipun aku harus mati.**** Tidak, aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya. Kau adalah **_**demigod **_**terkuat yang pernah kulihat selama ini.**

**Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu, yang sampai saat ini tidak sempat kukatakan.**

**Aku mencintaimu, Percy Jackson.**

**Sangat amat mencintaimu.**

**Aku minta maaf selama ini menyakitimu. Tapi, satu yang pasti.**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**

**Meski aku sudah mati, tapi ada satu hal yang kusyukuri.**

**Kini, aku dapat mencintaimu dengan bebas, tanpa ada kekangan dari siapapun.**

**Luke.**

* * *

Percy menggigit ujung bibirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Kenapa semua ini terasa manis, juga tidak adil. Mereka baru mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain ketika semua sudah terjadi. Tapi, meski wajahnya masih basah dengan air mata, Percy tetap berusaha untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum…

_Sekarang kau sudah bebas, Luke, _batin Percy pada akhirnya. _Seperti yang kau inginkan…_

_**Thanks for understanding me**_**, Percy. _I love you_...**

Percy seakan-akan mendengar bisikan Luke, entah itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi, Percy kembali menemukan kehangatan di hatinya yang sudah lama hilang...

* * *

*_owari_*

* * *

Yume's _note_: Fict _shounen-ai _dan Lukercy pertama Yume. Spesial untuk FID~! Catatan penting, bayangkan saat perang di Olympus, Luke menanyakan perasaan Percy, bukan Annabeth. *dibantai* Selain itu, untuk masalah diari Luke dan Hal, Yume dapet referensi dari _The Demigod Diaries_. #berasapromosi _Well, thanks for reading_...


End file.
